fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukuro no Enko
Mukuro no Enko (骸燕子, Mukuro no Enko) is a female Mage and former assassin, currently inhabiting Pergrande Kingdom. Raised to become an assassin at a young age, her parents, like every in the clan, were quite strict and ultra-traditional in their upbringing of children. As the eldest daughter of the clan's leaders, it was expected that Enko would inherit the leadership of the clan and marry someone of equal prowess to secure the clan's future. Uncomfortable with the pressure, she eventually defected from the clan while in her teens. But prior to her defection, she became one of their top-ranked assassins and killed multiple politicians, Mages and competitors of the clan for those who offered the most Jewels. But she grew weary of this lifestyle and the needless killing, and thus decided to leave the clan. In order to escape the guilt associated with these memories, she consulted a mysterious Mage with the ability to conceal memories and removed every memory she had associated with the clan. Ordering another fellow to move her unconscious body to a location where she could use her talents for good instead of what she viewed as malice. While in the service of Norvino Kingdom, Enko befriended a female Mage by the name of Meira, of whom she became smitten with in a short span of time. Although generally promiscuous in behavior, Enko had never experienced this sort of emotional attraction before, which left her confused and hesitant. Regardless, she chose to follow Meira to Pergrande Kingdom when the latter went to search for her brother and settled down with her as she became a legislator. Eventually, as they settled down, the two women pursued a romantic relationship, with Enko looking after Zohar while Meira came into the service of Pergrande's Magic Council. Appearance Despite being an accomplished assassin, the eldest daughter of the Mukuro clan may appear to be surprisingly gentle on the surface to some, while to others her figure may ooze of immense sensuality due to her prominent feminine figure. She takes on the essence of a youthful woman with a tall, yet obviously curvaceous body with tender features which are characteristic for most human females post-puberty. Voluptuous in figure, her dainty features are among the most visible to the eyes of beholder, especially her hips, which are considerably large for someone at her age. Also in the possession of a mysterious aura which increases her sensuality, she has the natural ability to blend in with just about any environment, whether it is espionage or formal occasions one is talking about. However, her choice of attire is almost always exclusively provocative and showcases her figure. Why these are usually her clothes of choice remains unknown, but it is usually believed that there is a connection between her obviously oversexualized attires and the past which is concealed from her. In essence, this may indicate that she was required to showcase her body by those who possessed authority over her for their benefit. Despite possessing some obviously feminine assets which require body fat to be present, certain parts of her body are still rather muscular. These areas include her legs and her arms in particular. Quite fit for someone of her stature, she may still seem relatively slim in comparison to the other knights whenever she is wearing clothes. However, whenever she takes them off, her true figure becomes visible to the naked eye. Stemming from a long life of exercise, her figure cannot easily be accessed by anyone, as it requires several years of rigorous training to obtain. As she possesses such quite a peculiar figure, most clothing is required to be extra wide around the hip-area. Otherwise the clothing will not fit her. She is also in the possession of fairly pale skin and therefore, it is obvious that she has spent the majority of her life in the shadows; this effectively serves as an indication of her life as an assassin, since they spend the majority of their lifespans training in the shadows and following them to keep them secure. This is especially apparent in her case, since Enko possesses an innate affinity towards Shadow Magic and has spent several years concealed in darkness. Despite embodying a strong sensuality and mystique akin to a femme fatale, Enko's other features are strongly associated with the more mundane - especially her facial features. In fact, when one analyzes her body thoroughly, one can notice that several features truly contradict her supposed femininity. For instace are her feet considered to be rather androgynous-looking, despite the fact that she often bathes them in sake and paints her toenails. But as they are often clothed, sometimes even in bandages, the muscles and veins are not visible to the naked eye. Due to the fact that she often had to perform exercises barefooted, such as firewalking and standing on top of a pole, the soles of her feet are hardened and the nerves quite dull. As a result, she frequently kicks or blocks attacks without worrying about major damage, despite possessing a relatively frail body in comparison to her fellow knights. Personality Although Enko is in the possession of a rather sensual and mature exterior, her internal values and behavior can without a doubt be described as rather immature and childish, especially when compared to her fellow knights. However, one should note that this persona is only prominent in casual situations and that her behavior changes whenever her superiors demands omething from her. But due to the fact that the majority of the time is spent doing less productive things, her casual persona is the most prominent one. Often acting quite cheerful in the presence of others, Enko may give others the impression of being rather ditsy and absent-minded. Due to the fact that she embodies an almost exclusively positive demeanor constantly, many may perceive her as hyperactive and rather annoying, as she does not cease her senseless optimism regardless of what happens. She once went as far as attempting to comfort a chamber-maiden who had recently lost a family member by stating in a rather peppy voice that time heals all wounds. Needless to say, the attempt was not particularly effective and left the servant in tears. Baffled by this incident, the assassin could not comprehend how her apparent supportiveness failed to cheer the other girl up. Needless to say, this incident more or less reveals the insensitive and rather awkward attitude this persona possesses. Seemingly unable to interact properly with those who grieve or experience sorrow without extreme optimism, this might reveal that she is merely inexperienced with dealing with grief and therefore reacts in the manner she does: maintains the very same attitude which she is always observed with. However, it should be noted that this attitude is not always present, since it can be perceived as a defensive mechanism which Enko employs to prevent the ones surrounding her to get close to her. In fact, she seldom allows people to see the deep and more insecure aspects of her personality. But the demeanor is not entirely false, as the assassin is actually cheerful in terms of personality and attempts to maintain a positive outlook on life. After realizing that she suffered from self-induced amnesia, Enko decided that she must have concealed her memories for a good reason and therefore appreciates the second chance which she was lucky enough to receive - especially after she reached the conclusion that this was a chance few would ever receive. Despite this, she remains curious about her past and intends to unveil it at one point, but as Enko takes her duties as a night rather seriously, this goal will surely never usurp her sense of duty for the kingdom. Humorously enough, she is still rather playful in regards of her loyalty. Often addressing even royalty with a rather playful voice when stating "m'lady" or "yer Highness", some may interpret her manner of speech as mocking, but truthfully, she respects them and her manner of behaving in her presence is merely a casual display of said respect with a touch of playfulness. Carrying a similar respect for her fellow knights, she generally refers to them with the suffix of "''-san''" (さん), though she occasionally resorts to the more playful and informal honorific "''-chan''" (ちゃん) to tease her fellow knights. This applies more to the serious knights, such as Sir Drake, whom Enko finds to be a rather dull man. Trying to bring forth reactions, she giggles and acts as dumbfounded as she possibly can, even if she knows that the attempt is futile. This is apparently a result of boredom, due to her seemingly limited attention span, but secretly analyzes the lot of them in order to utilize the knowledge about how they react when put under stress by someone with an immature demeanor. In essence, her teasing her a goal: determining the limits of each and every member, despite being in allegiance with them. Oddly enough, it appears as if her playful attitude extends to more than just social playfulness. When pursuing romantic relations, Enko is more than just a little bit casual when it comes to her approach. Known for her promiscuity across kingdoms, she is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Enko of Many Nights" (千夜の燕子, Sen'ya no Enko), as her many escapades have drawn some unwanted attention to the knight order, although Enko herself does not seem to mind. When attempting to get the attention from those she fancy, Enko is not known for being subtle; flirty as few, she will often attempt to wink at them after flirtatiously suggesting them to come see her in private. In addition, she is also known to flirt for the sake of amusement and revels in their obvious discomfort. Known to flirt even while in combat to make her opponents unable to concentrate properly, she is known to play with a sensual approach and appears to be knowledgeable about the attraction many feel towards her curvaceous body. Often using this to get what she wants, Enko enjoys attention from both men and women, especially influential ones. But what she desires is seldom material possessions, such as money or jewelry, due to the fact that she occupies a high ranking position in the kingdom. In fact, Enko is infamous for preferring to pursue experiences over possessions. Often getting ravenously drunk with her friends, she also has a tendency to perform actions which she tends to regret in the morning. But a result of her philosophy, which is primarily based on her thoughts about life's transience, the female assassin chooses to accept these flaws as they make up valuable experiences of her life as a whole. This is also why she refuses to commit to a single individual, despite obviously having stronger emotional connections to certain individuals compared to others. Believing that she as a whole matters little in the big picture, Enko pursues various romantic exploits simultaneously, but does not connect emotionally to these individuals. One could say she is the type whom one brings to the cinema, makes out with in the back seat and then leave while treating said person as a friend. Therefore, many have deemed her difficult to understand and fail to comprehend her actions. Believing that the sensational pleasure matters little for the emotional life, Enko's choice of life style may be perceived as wasteful by the wiser, but it appears as she cares little about their opinions. Widely known for her bisexuality, virtually no one are safe from her romantic pursuits. Often flirting and comically groping even her comrades and her partner Meira at inappropriate times, it is not unusual for her to be chastised for her overtly amorous behavior. Although she flirts indiscriminately with those who she finds attractive, both in terms of personality or appearance, Enko is often willing to drop the flirting if the target obviously becomes uncomfortable or exhibits signs of insecurity in her presence. However, this generally does not apply to stern individuals. When combined with her childish behavior, it is easy to see why Enko is difficult to like. But when it comes to outsiders, her carefree attitude often gives her plenty of attention, both positive and negative. As a result, she has quite a few friends in the kingdom and possesses considerable influence, but has also obtained a plethora of individuals who dislike her because of her immorality. But deep down, Enko possesses a deep sense of duty and loyalty to the queen and embodies a personality much more mature nature than her initial exterior would ever indicate. Since she possesses intimacy issues which are apparently rather irrational, as she does not recall why she would not desire to intimate friendships, this side is seldom shown to anyone but her queen when in private with her. In truth, this can be said to be a result of something which happened prior to becoming an amnesiac, but specifically what happened remains unknown at this point. But she remains aware of the fact that her past has somehow turned her into a rather disciplined individual due to a strict upraising, seeing as her body is extremely fit for someone her age and her body covered in multiple injuries, bruises and healed fractures. In addition, she possesses immense reflexes, which are apparently not exclusively innate, but also trained. Having come to the conclusion that she had once been a member of some military group while growing up, this particular trait has limited the possibilities of her past, as she determined that she had to belong to a military organization of some sort. Due to the fact that few such organizations exists and no one recognize her, Enko deduced that she is not native to Pergrande Kingdom. But regardless of how hard she tries, she cannot remember anything from her past, which secretly leaves her rather frustrated. Ultimately, despite having come to the conclusion that the past should remain the past and hidden from her, Enko still occasionally thinks about aforementioned past akin to how other individuals reflect on unanswered questions and subjects which they are ashamed of. Another trait which is quite apparent whenever she assumes this attitude, is her selflessness. Willing to sacrifice her own well-being in favor of others, some would describe her as altruistic. However, in truth, the assassin is not benevolent or compassionate, as one would often imagine. In fact, she acts the way she does because she believes that her life is worthless. Prior to losing her memory, Enko was trained to believe that she was merely a tool at the hands of those who employed her and an extension of the clan's will. While she did indeed lose her memory quite some time ago, this trait is apparently rather persistent and has become a part of her core personality, regardless of whether she possesses the rest of her personality or not. Therefore, she is an excellent guard and protector, as she is willing to give one hundred percent of her abilities to defend her allies and superiors, even when assuming the more childish traits. Her inability to care for herself can also be connected the training she received, as all her peers and siblings were instructed to believe that they're worthless at a young age. Revealing a stunning insight whenever Enko decides to showcase her deep waters, the few who have actually seen her true colors often realize that the female assassin constantly analyzes the people who surround her, regardless of where she is. As such, Enko can be characterized as an individual who is deeply committed to understanding the human nature, but rather unwilling to share the knowledge she possesses, due to the fact that she trusts virtually no one. History Synopsis Equipment ' worn by Enko while in a costume.]]'Rainbow of Inari' (稲荷の虹, ''Inari no Niji): A mysterious ring with overwhelming power, Rainbow of Inari is a powerful artifact in its own right, despite the fact that its nature may seem relatively simple in comparison to other Magic objects. In fact, its simplicity may also be the source of its ingenuity, despite possessing a deceptively ominous reputation, just like the other rings. Appearing relatively simple as well, the ring's most notable feature is its length. In fact, the ring appears to consists of at least three rings, although these three rings appear to be connected, which essentially turns Rainbow of Inari into perhaps one of the biggest in the set. The fact that the "individual rings" are larger than the average ring does not really help the impression either. When placed on her designated finger, the left ring finger, it is long enough to cover over half her finger, as is evident due to the fact that is reaches the middle of her intermediate phalanx. The ring is designed to be bendable instead of rigid and as such, only the bottom parts are attached while the upper parts are flexible; it is quite similar to armor in that sense. As such, Enko can move her ring finger almost as much as she can move her other fingers. However, the movement is slightly inhibited due to the three ring joints which are placed on the inside of her ring finger. Designed in a manner which causes only the underside to possess a ring-like structure and the top to be attached akin to a spike, the design of the ring can be called rather peculiar. Whenever Enko bends her finger so the fingertip touches her palm, one can see the skin peek through the holes between the different parts of the ring. Each part of the ring consists of a metallic pentagon, believed to consist of silver, and apparently, the distance between the distinguishing point and the other four corners increase with each layer. The bottom pentagon is the smallest, while the top one is the longest and largest in terms of size. The middle of all three parts are rather significantly raised, which make them curiously reminiscent of miniature clothing irons. Designed to be quite tight, the ring has been described as rather uncomfortable by the people who have worn it. However, Enko's small fingers fit the ring quite well and therefore, she does not complain about its alleged tightness. Whenever the ring is put into use, it will be surrounded by a magical power with a rainbow hue. Floating upwards similar to a mist, it looks eerie as disperses into the air the further it travels away from her hand. The luminosity will be greatest when the effect is activated, but it will persist glowing for the remainder of the ability's duration, but will disappear when it is cancelled. In essence, Rainbow of Inari has one prominent ability and it is a rather complicated one. But the basis appears to be rather simple, as it is designed to absorb any incoming spell indiscriminately. However, this ability cannot be utilized by the caster, which in the present is Enko. Instead, it gives the wielder the ability to bestow upon this ability to an individual in their proximity of their choosing. This individual does not necessarily have to be a human being, but could also be an animal or as is the case of Enko's familiar Kuzunoha, a Shikigami. When the being is bestowed the ability, they will briefly be surrounded by a rainbow magical power and be lifted a few centimeters into the air before they descend slowly while still surrounded by the magical energy. Eventually, as the subjected individual settles down, the prismatic aura will disappear. Instead, the target will be trailed by glittery powder which shines akin to the rainbow as they fall towards the ground. Whenever a spell is sent in the direction of the empowered individual, an optical halo of rainbow colors will expand from the body of subject and cover a relatively large radius around the individual when the ring senses a heavy concentration of Eternano is heading towards the enchanted individual. When the spell hits the halo, it will be assimilated into mere Eternano particles and absorbed by the subjected individual. What the enchanted individual chooses to do with the remaining Eternano depends on what they want to do with it. There are several options available for the individual, in fact. The first one is to absorb the Eternano to accelerate the process of healing or utilize this Eternano itself to fill up their lost reservoirs. This is a particularly useful move in combat when the being is starting to run out of magical power later in the battle, as it transfers energy from one being to another. In the case of Kuzunoha, since she is only an extension of Enko, the Eternano will be absorbed through her body, but will ultimately go to Enko's magical reservoir, which makes it especially beneficial for Enko to subject the fox Shikigami to the effects of Rainbow of Inari, since she benefits from them as well. This is a clear defensive edge in combat which is especially useful due to her frailty, since it grants her the ability to increase her longevity in combat. The second applicable area this absorption possesses, is the ability to reflect the spell back at the caster. Remembering the exact Eternano code the spell had, the enchanted individual will not have to lift a finger to release it. Released from the same area it was absorbed, whether this is worth using depends heavily on the situation the combatant is in. If they have already witnessed this ability, it is likely that one will know that they have the capacity to absorb spells and redirect them. If someone witnesses it for the first time, however, one may suspect that the ring has the ability to create mirrors which redirect spells. However, the final area of application is by far the most interesting and peculiar of these three. It allows the caster to invert the spell to become an element effective against the mage whose spell was absorbed. Swiftly analyzing the Eternano, it will unleash a spell which could effectively turn the tide of combat if the opponent of the subject relies on a single Magic. For instance, if the Mage used a Wood-Make spell, the halo surrounding the enchanted one could release a Fire Magic spell to stop the other individual's Magic cold. Despite obviously possessing some overwhelmingly powerful abilities, the ring is not without flaws. The most glaring fault is that the ring lacks the capacity to enchant its wearer, which might be catastrophal in combat situations where the wearer fights a crowd alone. However, because the current wearer, Enko, is a Summoner (召喚士, Shōkanshi) and possesses the ability to call forth her ally Kuzunoha whenever she wants to, she has the capacity to transfer some of the positive effects otherwise exclusively reserved for the recipient of the ring's powers. The other weakness, however, is far more crippling in the case of Enko, though not necessarily in the case of the previous wearers. Because it drains quite a lot of magical energy, Enko cannot maintain the usage of the ring over lengthy periods of time. This fault, however, can too be remedied to a certain extent through the usage of a Shikigami, since the Shikigami can absorb spells, assimilate the Eternano and transfer it to Enko; it therefore prolongs the time she can keep the ring's effects up. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Tactician: Infiltration Master: Master Assassin: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Power Concealment Master:' Dance of Talismans (御札の舞, Ofuda no Mai): Ceremonial Manifestation Magic (式発の魔法, Shikibatsu no Mahō): *'Kuzunoha' (葛の葉, Kudzu Leaf): A high-class Shikigami who has served the Mukuro-clan for several centuries and is considered to be a family heirloom as far as magical beings are considered. Despite not being a Cosmic Shinigami, she is regarded as extraordinarily powerful, but not without reason, seeing as Kuzunoha is one of the few remaining Kitsune; legendary fox-like creatures with fearsome abilities, including the capacity to induce realistic illusions. As a fully realized Kitsune in the possession of a total of nine tails, Kuzunoha is evidently a very old Shikigami, but whether she is over a thousand years or not remains unknown. As baffling as it sounds, Kuzunoha complied with a member of the Mukuro-clan in the past to become a Shikigami and was thus subjected to the Shikigami Conversion Spell. By doing so, Kuzunoha achieved a technical immortality, but lost some of her identity, due to the fact that she was now bound to the Mukuro-clan for the rest of her existence. Alas, she still seemed content with this and was more than willing to serve them. Despite being an ancient and powerful, she prefers to assume a rather puny, prismatic fox with nine tails. Considerably smaller than her true form, this particular form is much less powerful in comparison to her true and more human form. While this form is considered to be weak when taking her full power into consideration, it is also rather useful in its own rights. Possessing superior speed to her regular form, Kuzunoha can attack and respond more rapidly than her regular form. Due to being less fearsome in terms of appearance as well, this gentle and more mischievous-looking form, regular humans, children in particular, find this form to be rather cute. ::* True Form: Although it is seldom showcased, Kuzunoha's true form is said to be a rather stunning sight to behold. While the process is short, shorter than one would anticipate, it is in actuality rather intricate. Initiated by Kuzunoha jumping into the air and spinning horizontally around her own axis until she becomes but a prismatic blur. At this point, she starts to release massive amounts of magical energy which can make the ground crack underneath the location where she is hovering. After a few seconds, an explosion of rainbow powder will cover the area. Soon after this takes place, the smoke will start dissipating and the true form of Kuzunoha will be showcased. Radically different from her regular form, this form takes on a much more mature, and some dare say, frightening form. Losing her rainbow theme, the cheerful facade is no longer present in the kitsune. Now humanoid in terms of appearance, the only animalistic traits which she possesses are her nine tails and fox ears. :::*'Enhanced Strength': :::*'Genius Intellect': :::*'Master Manipulator': :::*'Immense Magical Power': :::*'Immortality': :::*'Illusion Inducer': Relationships Trivia *Enko's theme is Spider's Blood by A-One; a remix of "The Dark Blowhole". Quotes Behind the Scenes Despite the fact that Mukuro is placed before Enko in her name, Enko is her birth name, while Mukuro is her clan name. In essence, her name can be said to be Enko of the Mukuro clan, as it is arranged in a traditional Japanese fashion. Her given name, Enko, carries the Kanji for swallow and child, which can be translated into child of the swallow. Her clan name's Kanji can be translated to corpse. The traditional manner of arranging her name is supposed to partially invoke the sensation of a traditional dynasty of assassins, particularly ninja. Curiously, she also possesses a rainbow-theme, as is evident in the case of her ring and her attacks with her Magic, Dance of Talismans. This is somewhat humorous when one takes into consideration that she is bisexual and the LGBT-symbol is traditionally a rainbow flag with the two of the same gender symbols intertwined. While this remains unintentional, a Freudian Slip of sorts, it has become a recurring theme for the character and an important representative trait for Enko. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:LGBT Character Category:Characters